


a world that's perfect and pure

by merm4idING



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dancing, Fun, Gen, Nostalgia, Wholesome, idk i tried i hope u like it jo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merm4idING/pseuds/merm4idING
Summary: dia finally has a free night away from all the stress in her life.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia & Kurosawa Ruby
Kudos: 7





	a world that's perfect and pure

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmass and happy new year jo ily hope u like this

Dia rubbed her hands together blowing into them to attempt to warm them up. Her thin gloves weren't doing much to protect her hands from the cold, and the rest of her body wasn't fairing well either. It usually didn't get this cold in Numazu until January but it seemed the cold had managed to sneak in early this year. Maybe she could buy herself a new pair of gloves… It _was_ her birthday soon and she would get quite some use out of them for the rest of the cold season…

_“Achoo!”_

Dia looked over to Ruby beside her, literally shivering in her boots.

...Maybe someone needed the gloves more than her.

“Ruby-chan! Dia-chan!” Hanamaru was waving at them from Shima-san's car, the last one of the group who needed dropping off after the lyric writing session at Chika's house. “See you after the break! On New Year's, right?” 

“Bye-bye, Hanamaru-chan!”

The two of them waved as Hanamaru got back into the car and Shima-san drove away.

“Aren't you cold Ruby? Let's get inside quickly…”

“Ehehe… Okay, Onee-chan…”

* * *

_Finally… Warmth…_

Dia was sat crossed legged on the floor in front of her laptop, wrapped up in the fuzzy blanket Kanan had given her for the secret santa exchange. She had taken her time in bath, even using that fancy moisturiser making her skin all smooth and soft, and she was more than excited to spend the rest of the evening not thinking about school, the student council, love live, or the closure of the school. She was more than excited to finally spend an evening just relaxing

Relaxing to some great music that is.

She typed it into the search bar: _Dynamite BTS._

It wasn't in line with her usual taste (her usual taste being traditional Japanese music and μ's exclusively), but she saw the appeal, and could easily admit it was a good song, fun and upbeat. And then she watched another. And another. And Another. Fake Love; DNA; Airplane pt.2. They were all great and she had gotten into the habit of watching more and more, letting the time pass.

But Dynamite was probably her favourite. 

She especially liked to watch the music video, watching the men dancing made her feel like it too.

And that's when she spotted, just to the side of the music video: _“BTS Dynamite choreography mirrored”._

She could…?

No. Don't be silly Dia. It'd be too difficult to pick up just from a mirrored video, and besides, she had to concentrate on perfecting her dance for their next live, it'd be no good if she got them mixed up and embarrassed not only herself but all of Aqours in front of a crowd.

She clicked on the video, shrugged off her blanket, and stood up.

_‘It'll be fine for just a little while, right?’_

She watched the video over a couple of times, trying to get a vague idea of the moves. Dia wouldn't be so bold as to call herself one of the best dancers in Aqours, of course not, but she had enough confidence in herself to be able to copy the dance decently at least. She took it step by step, practicing in small parts just like Kanan instructed them when they had to learn a new dance for Aqours. Dia mumbled the lyrics as she moved.

_“Shinin' through the city with a little funk and soul,_

_“So I'ma light it up like dynamite, woah-oh-oh~!”_

“What are you doing, Onee-chan?”

“KYAA!”

“AHHH!?”

The sudden disturbance caused Dia to trip over her own feet, collapsing onto the tatami mats with a thud. Rubbing her tender arm, she moved to sit up, spotting her little sister peeking around the door, nerves clear on her face.

“S-sorry… I didn't mean to scare you..”

“It's okay, Ruby,” she smiled up at her. “Do you want to come in?”

She hesitated a little at the door, playing with a loose thread hanging from her shirt. “Aren't you busy practicing? I don't recognise the dance though… Is it for a new song?”

Dia laughed softly, turning back to her laptop. “This isn't practice for anything, this is just for fun…”

“Oh?” Ruby shuffled over to look at the screen. “Oh! I've heard of them, I think Yoshiko-chan talks about them sometimes…”

Dia clicked back to the music video and the two of them watched it, sitting side by side.

“Wow...” 

Dia looked over to Ruby, who was attentively watching the video. A wave of nostalgia washed over her; she could hear the lyrics of Bokura wa Ima no Naka de faintly in her mind.

_‘A big dream's right here, it's only just begun!’_

“Ruby… do you want to try out the dance with me?”

“Huh?” she gasped turning quickly towards Dia. “Can we?”

“Sure,” she said, standing up to help Ruby stand too. “I'm not sure I'll be able to teach you this one very well, though.”

Ruby grinned up at her and giggled. “I don't know, Onee-chan… Kanan-san said my dancing's gotten better lately, maybe I'll be the one teaching you!”

Dia couldn't help herself - she patted Ruby's head. “Ahhh, that's my talented little sister~!”

And the two of them danced. Not very well (apparently professionally trained international superstars were slightly more talented at dancing than a couple of self-taught school idols from Numazu), but they danced and danced and laughed and fell over a few times. But the two of them had fun, and that was all that mattered to Dia that evening.

* * *

_Back in the cold again…_ Dia shivered and tried to zip up her jacket further. Of course, practicing for the Love Live was important, essential even, but that didn't mean she had to enjoy practice in the freezing cold (on her birthday too). She bounced from foot to foot, hoping her warm up would do its job.

Kanan approached her. “Dia, let's run through the opening steps of Water Blue New World, I want to make sure you've got that part nailed.”

“Okay.” Dia got into her starting position and waited for Kanan to count her in.

As she started the dance, Dia felt hyper-aware Kanan watching her closely. She knew this was the part of the dance Kanan had specifically told her was her weakest area for the upcoming performance, so she was nervous even when practicing. 

“Dia.”

She stopped, turning around to face Kanan. “Well?”

Kanan smiled at her. “Your form's really improved since last time! Have you been practicing dancing on your own?”

Dia felt her face flush (and she knew it wasn't from the cold).

“Something like that,” she whispered, scratching her mole and avoiding eye contact with Kanan.

**Author's Note:**

> before anyone comes for my ass 1. im not an army i know next to nothing about bts and 2. i tried my best


End file.
